To Open One's Eyes
by talk2thebecky
Summary: Phoebe has trouble comming to terms with Cole's death. She gets a little help from her sisters, all of them.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Charmed Ones, but how I wish I did.

Author Note: A short fic on after Phoebe vanquished Cole in "Centennial Charmed."

To Open One's Eyes

Flashback

Phoebe and Prue were standing around at the crime scene. She never thought she would have come so close to losing Darryl. It just hit home way too much. It wasn't even their fault this time. **_The warlock or whatever he was came to Darryl without even knowing he knew we were the Charmed Ones. Speaking of the Charmed Ones, where the hell is Piper?! No wait, I know where she is, I just don't know what the hell is taking her so long._** Phoebe was brought out of her thoughts be a tall, dark, and handsome man walking her way. Phoebe did a double take.

He walked up to Phoebe and Prue, "Ladies, my name is Cole Turner. I', the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case, I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here?"

Phoebe couldn't believe her luck. Phoebe quickly raised her hand, "I did," ready to answer any questions he had for her, unless it was going to involve magic. She was going t be working with this very hot guy. **_Although it's not like I can tell him the truth now can I. I mean I can't really say, "_**Well, the athame in question just disappeared before my very eyes. So I can't really show it to you," **_now can I? Did he just smile? Cole just smiled at me!_**

End of Flashback

Phoebe lay in bed. She was oblivious to everything around her. The night before, Paige had informed her that she had just come back from an alternate reality that Cole created. In that reality, the Phoebe there vanquished Cole. **_So that's it. He's gone and I'm just suppose to accept it. I'm just suppose to forget all the sacrifices we've made, all the trouble, all the damn energy and worth?_** Phoebe was on the verge of tears. She couldn't recall how long she's been up, or if she even went to bed last night. All the hours she spent with silent tears running down her face were lost on her in the here and now.

Paige walked into the kitchen to find only one of her sister up and about. She felt awful about what she had to tell Phoebe. She repeatedly told Phoebe how sorry she was for having to tell her what happened, but she wouldn't be sorry for what happened. "She's not up yet?" Paige asked Piper, pretty much already knowing the answer.

Piper stayed silent a moment after the question was asked. "No she's not." Piper turned toward her youngest sister. "I wouldn't expect to much from Phoebe at this point, or anytime in the near future. It is going to be a long road to recovery." Piper stopped a moment. She needed a minute to compose herself.

Paige looked on expectantly; she wasn't quite sure why this should be that hard. Phoebe hated Cole; he turned her into the Queen of evil, literally. **_Phoebe was able to kill him the time Cole was the Source. I would think that the Cole Phoebe loved died along time ago. _**It just seamed to Paige that Phoebe got over the Cole she loved. The Cole that died the night before had been someone else to Paige.

"The thing is that Phoebe was trying to save Cole when Prue died. By the time she got back up here it was too late. It was then the Cole had told her that he would always love her no matter what," Piper looked at Paige and was upset to this that this was still not sinking in. "It's hard to explain without you knowing what it was like before Prue died," Piper explained, trying not to sound mean.

Paige was just flipping through the Book of Shadows not looking for anything specific when blue orbs came into the room. Paige just continued to look through the book. "I really don't feel like talking now Leo." **_I don't see why I should have to change my mind about Cole. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion. Besides, he can't be all that good if he turned evil and tried to bring Phoebe down with him._**

"Oh I think you have a lot to learn about being a sister," a voice spoke. Paige realized that she never heard that voice before. She finally raises her head from out of the book to see the late Prue Halliwell standing right in front of her.

Paige looked up at Prue speechless. She didn't know quite what to say to the sister she never met. The sister she is now finally getting to meet. **_Oh my gd, I can't believe I'm finally meeting her. My oldest sister has appeared right in front of me. There must be a very powerful or dangerous reason she here though._**

Paige was spared from sounding like a fool when Prue started to speak, "Paige, I've been sent her to fulfill your wish. I'm here to take you back and show you Phoebe and Cole from the beginning. You need to know what happened. You deserve to know what happened."

"Woe, woe, woe. You think you can just show up here and change my mind about something I've come to a decision about based upon what I've seen. Yes, I know we all wanted Cole to be good. However, just because we wanted that, it doesn't mean that he is. I seem to be the only one who is able to accept that," Paige almost lashed.

Prue looked back at Paige, "Just come and take my hand." Prue held out her hand as Paige reluctantly walked over to take it. They walked into a bright white light.

Paige was blinded by the white light. "Prue, Prue where are you?" Paige called out. No one answered. Paige felt like she was spinning slightly. **_I'm sure glad I don't get nauseous easily._**

After a moment, Paige started seeing visions. The first one was of Prue and Phoebe at a crime scene. Cole came up behind Phoebe and Prue an asked a question. Paige couldn't hear anything though. She saw the light in Phoebe's eyes.

Paige began receiving more visions, the visions started off slow. The more that came the faster they came. A loud ringing began to ring in her ears as the visions past by. The time Phoebe almost kicked Cole in the stomach on campus. Phoebe and Cole double dating with Piper and Leo. When Piper was slicing and dicing Belthazor's skin. Cole was sitting down in the mausoleum throwing a fireball at Krell to save Phoebe. Phoebe lying down on the sofa looking depressed with an athame in hand. Phoebe, looking depressed, walking into Piper's room and asking Prue and Piper something. Cole looking concerned as the group tries to figure out how Phoebe got shot…

Paige let out a loud scream. "Enough, I've seen enough. I get okay, I get it." She had the biggest migraine she thought was possible. The ringing was still loud in her ears.

"Paige, Paige wake up," Paige felt someone shaking her. She didn't want to open her eyes; they felt to heavy to open. "Leo, she's not waking up. Are you sure you can't heal her?" Paige was able to recognize the concern heard in Piper's voice.

"Yes Piper, I'm absolutely positive. I've checked her twice already and the only think that would be wrong is more natural than supernatural," Paige heard Leo say. Paige fluttered her eyes.

"Keep it down you two," Paige whispered as loud as she could. "I have a pounding migraine."

"Piper, I think I understand what you were trying to tell me before, about Phoebe and Cole," Paige spoke.

"Oh, not that I'm not glad, but why the change of heart?" Piper asked, wondering what had really happened to Paige earlier.

"Oh, lets just say that I was visited by a friend I've felt like I've known for ages but just never met," Paige admitted. Piper looked at Paige wonderingly as she walked upstairs.

Piper just woke up. She was walking to the stairs when she heard something coming from the other side of Phoebe's door. As she got closer, she was able to make out what Phoebe was saying. She was saying something about Prue and Cole.

Piper opened the door and walked into the room. Phoebe was talking in her sleep, mumbling incoherently now. "Phoebe," Piper called out as she attempted to wake her sister. "Phoebe," Piper tried again. Phoebe opened her eyes; an unreadable expression crept up on her face. Piper ran her hand over Phoebe's forehead. "Oh sweetie, you feel a little warm. I think I should take you to the doctor."

Phoebe looked back into Piper's eyes. "Piper, she's not mad. Neither is he. They said they are both looking out for me." Phoebe replied emotionless.

"Who are you talking about sweetie?" Piper asked, wondering whom Phoebe could be talking about.

"Prue and Cole," Phoebe answered simply.

Piper just silently lay down next to Phoebe and cuddled.

That is how Paige and Leo found them later that day after looking around feverishly for those two all day.

Paige stayed in the doorway, while Leo made his way over to Piper and Phoebe. He ran his hand over Piper's forehead. "Piper," Leo whispered to her, so as not to wake Phoebe.

Piper opened her eyes, "Hey," she replied to Leo. Piper leaned over and Felt Phoebe's forehead, her fever was going down. She turned back to Leo, "She's going to be okay now."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Of course she is," Leo replied back. He turned around and motioned to Paige to join them. Paige slowly made her way over to the bed.

"I think I'm going to leave you two alone for now," Paige said, indicating Piper and Phoebe. "There will be healing time later for me to be apart of, but now is your time," Paige announced.

Piper nodded, "Thank you Paige."

Paige and Leo walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Once the door was shut, Piper saw Prue appear and say, "Don't worry Piper, she will heal in time. She will go on."

Seconds later, Cole appeared, "Tell Phoebe I did love her and always will." Piper nodded, confirming that she would comply. Piper sat up instantly, with her arms still around Phoebe. **_It was a dream, it was all a dream_**, Piper, with a small smile on her face laid down to go back to sleep, ready to face a new and better day.


End file.
